


The Cusp

by bliztoise



Series: Odd Couplings [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, hux turns reader, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Hux is enamored with you, a simple human.





	The Cusp

You sat there nervously, rubbing your hands on your jeans. _ Why were your hands so sweaty _ ?

“Darling, if you keep doing that, you’re either going to give yourself a burn or rub a hole through your clothes,” Hux says, pouring himself another glass of brandy.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so _ nervous _ ,” You say, shoving your hands into your hoodie pocket. “I mean, what if you change your mind? What if you get bored of me? What if halfway through the process, you stop for some reason and I turn into an abomination? Half vampire, half human and I look like an eldritch monster or something? With, like, buck fangs and instead of a craving for blood, I crave Funyuns?”

Hux huffs out a laugh. “Darling, I’ve given this lots of thought, two or three months worth, at least, and I promise you, I’m absolutely sure. I’ve never personally turned someone, but I’ve done research and, unfortunately, gotten help and advice from an  _ associate. _ ” You snort. You knew when he said associate like that, he meant Ren, his out of control colleague. You’d only met him once or twice, but he always tried to flirt with you in front of Hux. Other than that, he had no desire to even acknowledge your existence. “And I highly doubt I’ll ever tire of you. You’ve proven yourself to be quite the entertainer, (Y/N).” 

You scrunch your face together at that. “I guess...”

“Now, let’s stop focusing on what’s happening tonight, and just enjoy the night. We have dinner reservations,” Hux says, down his brandy and grabbing his coat. You make a face at him and get up, grabbing his outstretched hand and following him down to the car.

Hux had gotten used to the way you dressed months ago. You were always in some kind of casual wear, unless you were going to or coming back from work. It was always hoodies and jeans, or some combination of the two. You were never really one for formal wear. So when, for the third time that month. the maitre’d was giving you the stink eye from behind his podium, Hux gave him an extra forty and a venomous glare. No, you weren’t dressed up for such an establishment, but you were _ his _ and he wouldn’t have anyone criticizing what was his. Besides, as he’d heard you say before, they needed to, quote “suck it the fuck up”. You were seated at a dark booth in the corner of the restaurant and ate mostly in silence. You two had figured out early on you didn’t really need to talk the whole meal to stay engaged; just being in each other’s company was enough to constitute having a good time.

Afterwards, in the car, is finally when you spoke up about the night’s activities. Hux was focused on the road, one hand holding yours, his thumb rubbing over the back of it. “So, uh, we’re really doing this, huh?” You asked quietly, your unoccupied hand fiddling with the bottom of your hoodie.

“Only if you want to, you can back out at any time and I’d still love you all the same,” He said smoothly. You felt a sudden warmth in your chest when he said that. You’d said it about six months earlier, of course, exchanging hushed ‘I love you’’s after a particularly bad episode on your part. Hux was always reserved when he said it, but damn, when he did, did it send your stomach into a frenzy. 

For your one year anniversary, Hux had approached you with the idea of turning you. Initially you had balked at the idea, but he assured you that you could take all the time you needed, and in the end, even if you said no, he was perfectly content living out the rest of your life with you. It had taken you a couple weeks to weigh the pros and cons (which, to be honest, there weren’t many. Who would turn down the chance to live forever, and have the best sex, like, all the time? The only con was you’d have to drink blood, which, you were pretty sure, if you mixed it with some juice or something, it wouldn’t be that bad), but you eventually gave him a yes. He’d been elated, it was the most warmth you’d ever seen in his eyes. To celebrate, he threw you down onto his bed and ate you out for a couple hours, jerking himself off over and over onto the bed, until you were numb, talking sweet nothings and promises of love in between your thighs. Suffice to say, everyone was pretty satisfied at the end of the night.

Now, here you were, three months later, just as he’d planned it. You were going to go to dinner, relax, then come home and seal the deal. You were nervous, obviously, but you trusted him. He hadn’t given you any reason not to, you reasoned.

“So, is this the part where I get to be part of your coven? Will I get to go to the monthly meetings? Be part of the bake sale?” You’re rambling again as you pull up to the house. You unclick your seatbelt and sit in the together for a couple of beats. 

“Oh yes, I can’t wait to see what you’ll bring. Maybe I can get your favorite restaurant to cater. Although I don’t think Ren will be too excited to see two hundred wrapped up tacos stealing the limelight from his homemade chocolate chunk cookies,” Hux says. “Come upstairs, pet.”

You follow him up and into his bedroom.  _ You were really doing this _ . He pulls your hoodie up over your head, very pleased that once again, you wore nothing underneath. It was bad habit, he’d once told you, but just this once, he could let it go. He left kisses on all the skin he exposed, being surprisingly gentle, when his usual was rough and fast. 

You’re already down to your underwear when you stop him. “Wait, wait. So how does this work? Not that I don’t trust you or anything, with my life, babe, but um, are you gonna bite me after we have sex? Unsuspectingly? No warning?”

Hux lets out a genuine laugh at this. “Darling, no. With my..... _ resources, _ I’ve seen that the transition works better if the person is already experiencing a high. I’ll bite you, and drink your blood. While I do that, you’ll drink mine. The only reason we’re having sex is because it’s said whatever you’re feeling at the time of transition is amplified, tenfold. Ergo, if you’re experiencing pleasure, it’ll be _that_ much better.”

“So it’s not because of my completely  _ bangin’  _ body?” You say cheekily.

Hux ignores you and starts to strip himself. His black turtleneck sweater is on the floor when you come up to him, and start to fiddle with his belt. “Darling, as much as I would love to feel your mouth on me right now, this is about  _ you _ . We’ll have the rest of our immortal lives for you to suck me off as much as you please,” He says. He lifts you up with ease, planting your ass on the bed, peeling your panties down your legs, throwing them over his shoulder and somewhere into the room. He takes your thighs in his hands, tugging one over his shoulder and just going straight for your pussy. Your hands are almost immediately in his hair, fingers trying to fuse themselves into his scalp. Hux was always so good at oral, whether it was from his two hundred and fifty years of experience, or if he just r _ eally _ likes your vagina, you’d never know. Nevertheless, you weren’t complaining. Especially when he swirled his tongue around your clit like  _ that _ .

“Hux!” You pant, twisting a hand into the comforter beneath you, your hips pressing into the bed, trying to get away from the stimulation. He just growls and nips at your thigh. “Naughty pet.”

He brings you to a first orgasm rather quickly, and rather than letting it subside, he immediately stands up and shoves his pants down, taking his throbbing cock in hand and thrusting into you almost embarrassingly easily. You whine pitifully as he thrusts into you hard, already driving you back up to the peak without a break. He lets out half snarls and half curses, focuses on your pleasure more than his own. He has a whole lifetime of sex to have with you, but he needs to get this  _ perfect _ , lest he hurt you.

Hux slid a hand between you two, gathering a little bit of wetness from where the two of you were joined and brought it back up to your clit, seemingly trying to rub it into your vulva. “I hope you’re ready for this every night pet. Every night for the rest of eternity; my cock in your hot cunt, bringing you to orgasm after orgasm because I know you can take it. You’re mine, now and for the rest of our godforsaken lives.  _ You’re mine _ .”

He felt your cunt tightening at his words, heard the little half gasp, half moan you gave before you came and knew it was time. He doubles his pace, quickly biting his finger, putting it in your mouth and attaching his lips to your neck, giving a quick lick before he bites through the skin, giving a couple of long sucks before he tears himself away, knowing if he doesn’t he’ll suck you dry. You were just so intoxicating.

He feels your pussy pulse around him as you grip onto him for dear life, your back arching up off the bed at the sensation of being turned. Hux was correct in your feelings being amplified. You felt like your nerve endings were on  _ fire  _ and you never wanted it to end. You faintly felt Hux cum inside of you as he moaned your name, his fingers still working your clit to work you through the ordeal. 

After what feels like an eternity, you finally come back down and realize Hux is staring you in the eyes. “(Y/N), how do you feel?” He says, smoothing a hand over your forehead. 

“Well, I feel exhausted, but that’s normal after sex with you,” You say, laughing at your own joke. 

“I’m glad to see even in un-death, you can keep your humor,” He says. “Are you thirsty?”

“Not really? I’m just, tired, I guess? Like I could go for a nap and then maybe some pie. Ooh! Like those Edward’s ones! Y’know? The ones in the freezer aisle ? That would be so good right now. Wait, am I still allowed to eat? ‘Cause it would fucking suck if I couldn’t. I still have all my organs and stuff, right? They didn’t just turn to sawdust, right? If they did, I’m suing you for emotional damage. And-” Hux cuts you off with a kiss.

“How about you rest right now, and when you wake up, we’ll see what we can do about the pie situation,” He says. You rest your head on his pectorals, wrapping your arms around him.

You sit in silence a few moments before you look up at him. “I love you, Armitage.”

Hux looks down at you with soft eyes. “I’ll love you for the rest of eternity, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> listen...................taco bell is literally my favorite i know it's garbage okay. ANYWAY requests are open, blah blah blah, leave a kudos and/or a comment if you'd like, and make sure if you meet any ACTUAL vampires ask 'em a question for me: is it still enjoyable to eat human food? also holy FUCK this was long for me lmao.


End file.
